How to Save a Life
by 5t4c3y
Summary: Danny's thoughts on his relationship with his brother. Full summary inside. M&M's at very end


**A/N: This is just a one-shot based on the song 'How to Save a Life' by The Fray. Please be kind about this story. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea **

**Summary: This story is about the relationship about Danny and his brother. Louie was never put in a coma, but died from drugs and alcohol. If anyone finds this subject offensive or hard to cope with, I'm sorry and maybe it's best if you don't read. Hints of DL.

* * *

**

It was around midnight, and yet he didn't want to go home. The service was long finished, but he still stood there in his black suit and tie, just looking down at the beautifully engraved headstone that was surrounded by flowers. He must have been in that position for hours, and if he didn't look up soon, his neck would sure hurt later. He sighed. Only if his brother had listened to him, maybe things would be different.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came _

Louie wasn't only a brother to Danny Messer, he was also a friend, a friend that he could trust with anything. It wasn't that long ago that they had, had their discussion on how Louie was treating life, his life. Drugs, alcohol, and it wasn't just occasionally, it was all the time. Danny was beginning to get concerned about his brother.__

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life _

When Danny had finally built up the courage to confront his brother on how he was feeling, he laughed at him, told him he was being stupid and that he knew how to take care of himself. Danny was just being 'ridiculous'. All Danny came with was the best intentions. All he was, was concerned. He wanted Louie to know that he knew best, and he did know best. Because of working in a crime lab, he saw stuff like this all the time. _'You're going to drive yourself into a box one of these days' _he told him.__

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you_

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life 

At Danny's comment, Louie went ballistic. He started to shout and scream, saying that it was his life, and If Danny wanted to be apart of it, he was going to have to accept him for who he was. His voice was getting louder and louder, but Danny kept calm. He was soon thrown out of the apartment. __

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life 

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life _

So, here Danny was now, 3 months since the conversation, and staring down at his brothers newly filled grave. He felt tears come to his eye's. He was all alone now. He wiped his eye's and sighed. He jumped when he felt someone take his hand. He turned to the side and saw Lindsay staring up at him. She gave a sympathetic smile and squeezed his hand a little.

"Let's go home." She said

And without saying anything, they walked out of the cemetery and to a place where he called 'home'. Maybe he wasn't alone after all.

_how to save a life.

* * *

_

_Louie Messer_

_1973 – 2007 _

_Devoted son, brother & friend _


End file.
